


Young Men Together

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out at work is not unprofessional at all when it's the boss you're kissing.</p>
<p>Drawn for Rarepair Winter 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Men Together




End file.
